


Post Fairy Ring

by kiyarasabel



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fantasy Racism, M/M, Mpreg, Oops, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, it's another Mpreg fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyarasabel/pseuds/kiyarasabel
Summary: I desperately needed to write a fix-it fic for The Fairy Ring.It's still angsty because it must get worse before it gets better.Oh well, sorry not sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fairy Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430670) by [Aloneindarknes7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7). 



Robbie couldn't have forgotten if he'd wanted to. He tried to tell himself that he did, but the shame burned almost as much as his body. The burning was infuriating, because it was a constant physical reminder. He hated himself for getting hard again, for thinking about what had happened. It was so much worse that he had wanted something between them for so long, that he had yearned for something soft and warm. Instead it had been hot and it hurt but that wasn't the worst part. The worst was knowing that Sportacus didn't want it, that he'd been helpless, acting on instinct and self preservation.

Still Robbie couldn't shake the desire, the memory of the pleasure in the pain. Robbie has suffered worse pain, but never greater pleasure and it made him feel sick. He'd loved it, the feeling of the hero inside him, the way his body had been laid before him the looks of ecstasy on his face as he came, the wetness he could feel seeping out of him from the elf's release.

It made him want to cry and it made him want to stroke himself. He felt empty and knew he shouldn't, that what they had was a negative now. He didn't know that there was ever a way to make amends. He couldn't accept the well meaning fake sympathy the hero would offer, it would be so much easier to pretend that nothing had happened.

Except that he couldn't, that his body was still reeling from the experience and begging for more. He'd managed to maintain control over his libido for so long, suppressing it with so much of his other fae attributes, but once he stepped into the ring he'd needed to let it free. He knew it wasn't about to go away, that it wouldn't simply fade into the background like it had been before.

He couldn't ignore it, couldn't shake the instinctual reaction of having been Claimed. He wanted nothing more than to throw himself at the elf's feet, begging for him to mount him claim him again and again. He moaned and drew a hand across his throbbing cock. Shamefully he dropped his pants and let his other hand trail fingers about his sore hole.

He whimpered as he pressed in, delighting in the slickness that remained which was still his, even if it didn't really belong to him, hadn't been given willingly. He still slicked it over himself and rubbed it into his heat. Even if he was dirty and wrong for it he took the pleasure he could from it knowing that in just a few days all that would remain was the memory.

He wanted so much more than what was intangible, he wanted to be cared for, a treasured possession, a pampered pet. Instead the lie must remain, must be strengthened, the distance between them encouraged. He would never get to hope for what he had once dared. All he had was this loneliness, forever condemned to a prison of his own design.

He didn't care that he was crying when he came or even that it had splattered across his shirt, his chair,even his hair and face. He just sobbed into his hands accepting his self disgust.

~

He woke in pain, everything stiff and sore. He grimaced as he sat up, blinked into the darkness. Usually Sportacus could rely on sleeping solidly, but tonight he'd awakened in a sweat, his body trembling. At first he thought it must be fear, a delayed reaction to the trauma of his near death experience. The aching between his legs abashed him of that notion.

He groaned and flopped back on his bed. He ran a hand through his hair and incidentally brushed past an ear tip, sending a shudder down his spine. He usually dreamed of Robbie, but never felt so wrong about it before. His thoughts had never been wholly innocent, but he had leveraged his guilt against the assurance that one day things would work out between them. He'd been so sure that they held mutual affection for one another.

Sportacus bit his hand. His instincts were insisting that the other was his now, was screaming that he shouldn't have let his mate out of sight. He tried to argue with himself, that he held no claim, that Robbie belonged to no one but Robbie himself. His guts and body ached for the other man, even his mind betrayed him with visions of their encounter.

Robbie had been beautiful atop him, riding his body with such intense focus. Sportacus gave himself a squeeze, and realized that his hand had slipped down while lost in his thoughts. His heart was hammering and his body still felt like it had been torn apart but still it begged with need.

He sighed and went to the small compartment that he rarely used. The toys weren't anything like reality, but they were all that he could really lay claim to. He felt so very guilty as he took a toy that he knew compared to Robbie's size, and another to engulf his member. He applied a liberal amount of lube to both and again felt regret, knowing that he would be enjoying only pleasure compared to Robbie's pain.

He sank to his knees and started to cry again. His mind was torn with the conflict between his conscience and his instincts. Visions of the memories flashed through his brain as both recriminations and temptation. Robbie’s mouth, his face, his sounds his body. Sportacus groaned at his own self torment.

No matter how terrible he felt, no matter how great the pain he knew it couldn't compare to what he had done. He couldn't even beg for forgiveness, were there any to demand. He was at a stalemate between shame and need, the floor was cool under his legs, the bed soft under his arms, face pressed to the blanket as the sobs rocked him.

He fell asleep again and when he woke this time it was finally daylight. The toys sat accusingly, glistening in the sunlight. He groaned and buried his face into the covers again. He tried to clear his mind, to think of nothing. His body intruded upon the attempt at solace. Disgusted with himself he headed to the bathroom for morning ablutions.

~

“Fairy rings are very dangerous and you should always take care to walk around them. Most people who go in never come back out.” Sportacus explained.

“But you and Robbie both are fine right.”

The elf frowned. “No, if not for Robbie I would have been lost forever. It was very dangerous for Robbie to follow me.”

“How did Robbie get you guys out?”

Sportacus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “That's not my story to tell. But he was very brave, it was very risky and he had to make great sacrifices.”

“So what happened to you, why is it so bad?”

Sportacus tried not to grimace as he explained. “You might have noticed that I am not as energetic today as usual. Most fairy rings are fairy parties, and you are forced to dance forever until you die. Fairies aren't like us, they don’t always understand that we are different.” He trailed off, thinking of Robbie. “Most of the time. Some fairies are good, but you should be careful and never disrespect them or take their things or disturb their places.”

~

Robbie scoffed and rolled his eyes as he dropped the periscope. He understood that Sportacus was just trying to educate the children and remain discreet, but Robbie knew that the next time he made himself visible in the town above, he would be mobbed by nosy questions. At least he knew what he had to look forward to, he had time to prepare what he would say.


	2. Those Meddling Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lazy Town's grown ups can't work out their problems it calls for a little intervention.

They'd been avoiding each other. Really, Robbie had been trying to avoid everyone but the kids predictably demanded answers and he generally responded with questions of his own or blatant redirections. Sportacus tried to act like normal, but he couldn't meet his gaze, his mannerisms nervous and always staring with sad eyes.

Robbie hated himself more with every day. He waited for the other shoe to drop, for the elf to understand what had really transpired for his 'rescue’. Robbie could only hope he wouldn't have to watch the realization happened. It was pure cowardice. He'd tainted the hero and one day he would find out just how deep the damage ran, how it would force him away from any respectable position.

~

Sportacus wished that they could just talk, not about what happened, he wasn't going to push about that, but just to talk, again as they had before. Playful banter, the games and disguises. Even amidst a scheme Robbie wouldn't approach him anymore. It was tearing his heart out that he had hurt the man so badly. He wondered if the pain he inflicted caused him nightmares, if he was yet another reason for the man's insomnia, in addition to his crusade to entertain the children.

Sportacus wanted to talk about that. About the children and what would be best for them, if maybe, really, it would be best for everyone if he did leave town forever.

~

The kids were worried. Their surrogate fathers had been under so much strain and no matter how hard they tried to pretend that everything was okay, the kids could see how sad they were. Sportacus’ smile was weak and didn't reach his eyes any more. Robbie’s exaggerated frowns and villainous laughter were hollow, his face oddly blank and empty.

“But they don't want to talk to each other, and they won't even tell us what happened.” Trixie bemoaned.

“Both of them say that they did something that the other didn't want, but maybe they did want to and were just too worried about what the other thought to admit it?” Stingy speculated.

“Yeah, if they both wanted to but were pretending that they didn't, we just need to get them to realize it and then it will be better than ever!” Trixie exclaimed.

“Do you think that will work? Do you think that they'll talk to us about it?” Stephanie questioned.

“But what if they both really didn't want to?” Pixel asked.

The kids were quiet at that thought.

“Well we have to try something and we both know that Robbie likes to pretend that he doesn't like anything.” Trixie determined.

“We should ask Sportacus first, he's always honest with us.” Ziggy suggested.

~

He wasn't surprised that the kids surrounded him in excitement, but he wasn't prepared for their line of questioning.

“When you were trapped in the fairy ring and Robbie saved you, did you like it?” Ziggy asked first.

Sportacus felt all the blood rush to his face. He knelt down to eye level. “Just because something feels good doesn't mean that it's okay. In the fairy ring, even when I was dancing to death and everything hurt they made it feel good.”

“But how did Robbie save you? Did he have to dance with you?” Stingy asked.

Sportacus covered his face with his hands and took deep breaths. “Something like that.” He whined. Robbie was going to kill him, but at least it would put the kids’ questions to rest.

“Oh, I understand now, Robbie hates to exercise, and Sportacus feels bad because Robbie had to dance with him.” Pixel puzzled out.

“But you liked dancing with Robbie, didn't you?” Stephanie led knowingly.

Sportacus bit his lip and took a deep breath. “Yes... I liked... Dancing with Robbie.”

“And you feel sorry that he had to dance for you, but don't you see, he chose to dance for you.” Trixie insisted.

“That doesn't mean that he found it enjoyable, he literally only did it to save my life.” Sportacus couldn't help the warmth that flooded his stomach as he spoke. “He had no other choice, neither of us did.”

“If you could choose to dance with Robbie, and he wanted to, would you?” Stephanie asked softly.

“Yes, kids but...” He suddenly realized that he was caught in the middle of a scheme. “Please don't bother Robbie about this. You saw how much I was hurting afterwards and he had to hurt himself more to get me out.”

~

“Mr Rotten, it's okay we understand now. We're sorry that we've been so rude, and we know how much you hate exercising, but Sportacus said that he liked dancing with you and would like to dance with you even if you hadn't been forced.”

Robbie took a sharp breath, counted backwards from ten and tried to collect his thoughts. Dancing wasn't the worst euphemism and he was sure that the hero had tried to resist telling the kids any details.

“Why do you think I care?” Robbie sniffed disdainfully.

“Because you saved his life!” Trixie shouted.

“Because you said what you did was bad because he didn't want to dance with you, but now we know that he did want to dance with you.” Ziggy supplied happily.

“Well that doesn't mean that I wanted to dance with him.” Robbie said finally.

“But did you?” Trixie goaded 

“You should really tell him if you did, he's really sad and really sorry that you had to dance for him.” Stephanie encouraged.

“I think that you meddling kids should stay out of other people's business, you especially shouldn't be sticking your noses into things between adults.” Robbie snapped.

“We just want you to talk to each other and make up, so that you can go back to playing like we used to.” Ziggy pleaded.

“I haven't been playing, I have been villainous and trying to force that flippity floppity elf out of town so I can get some sleep!” He refuted.

“Sure Robbie. You should still talk to him.” Stephanie stated simply.

“Go away!” Robbie bellowed.

~

“How do we make Robbie talk about it? He doesn't like talking about anything.” Stingy whined.

“How do we make grown ups to talk to each other?” Ziggy wondered.

“Well when they make us do it we have to meet up, but they're avoiding each other.” Pixel noted.

“I say we trap them!” Trixie exclaimed.

“I don't know if that's a good idea.” Stephanie worried.

“No it's perfect, Robbie's always setting traps and getting stuck in them all the time as it is and Sportacus has to save him.” Trixie reminded.

“That's right, we just need a trap that Robbie gets stuck in and when Sportacus goes to rescue him, we trap him in there with Robbie and leave them alone.” Pixel agreed.

“Guys are sure that's right?” Stephanie felt uneasy.

“It'll work won't it?” Trixie pushed.

“I don't know, how long do you think it will take them to talk about it? How will we know if they talk about it? We shouldn't listen in because then they'll never talk about it and it would be wrong to snoop on their personal business.” Stephanie insisted thoughtfully.

“Haven't we done enough of that already?” Stingy asked.

“Exactly, this is our last resort, if it doesn't work then we'll just leave them alone to sort it out on their own.” Trixie reassured, fingers crossed behind her back.

“But it has very good odds of succeeding.” Pixel noted.

~

“I thought I filled in all these damn holes.” Robbie growled to himself. He'd tried climbing out but couldn't make it even halfway up. “I swear this is deeper than I remember.” He considered trying to fly or magic his way out but he couldn't remember exactly what part of town he'd been wandering when he fell and the hole was too narrow to use his wings.

“Robbie, are you okay?” Shouted a familiar voice.

“I'm fine Sportaflop, just enjoying the view.” He replied acerbically.

“I'll go get a rope!” He promised, before he yelped and tumbled head first into the pit.

“You two are staying down there until you talk!” Trixie warned, setting a weight over the top.

“Why did you kick me?” Sportacus asked, sounding hurt.

“We knew that both of you would just run away without talking if we didn't make you stay put!” Trixie spat.

“Well, they're not wrong about that.” Robbie grumbled.

“But kids, it's not good to force people to do things.” The hero pleaded.

“But adults always tell us to work out our problems by talking, so now it's your turn.” Trixie argued.

“They do have a point there.” Robbie muttered.

“Whose side are you on?” Sportacus asked in a sotto tone.

“My own. The kids aren't letting us up, they must have been planning this for days.” Looking up, he shouted. “How long are you leaving us down here?”

They could barely hear the sound of whispering above.

“All night long and then we'll check on you in the morning.” Stephanie said primly.

“We'll leave you down there if you haven't talked.” Trixie threatened.

“Good night Sportacus, and Robbie.” Ziggy called.

“We'll see you in the morning!” Pixel reassured them.

“So, what now?” Robbie grunted, trying to fidget in the cramped space.

“We should talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is full of porn! Oh and emotional conversation like responsible adults.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, porn!

“So.” Sportacus started hesitantly. “You didn't do any wrong by me.”

“Are we just going to jump right into it? Not even going to try to escape a child's trap?” Robbie snapped.

“I can't without something to eat. It's almost time for me to go to sleep, except that I'm not sure that's going to be possible.” Sportacus sighed, clearly fatigued.

“What part of not discussing this ever didn't make sense to you?” Robbie growled.

Sportacus was quiet, looking away with all the pathos of a kicked puppy. Robbie sighed. The hole was so tight that they could barely stand together, brushing against each other with each breath.

“On the other hand the kids haven't given us much choice to avoid the subject.” Robbie allowed.

Sportacus looked up at him with cautious hope.

“The sex wasn't the problem. Not even the worst I've had.” He grumbled, looking away.

“Then what's the problem?” Sportacus seemed both totally baffled and incredibly relieved.

“It's what I had to do to you.” Robbie admitted, still avoiding eye contact.

“But you...”

“The only thing Fae respect is the claim of other Fae. In order for them to release you, I had to convince them you were mine. The sex was just consummation, for their entertainment.”

Sportacus blushed. “Robbie, what are you saying?”

“I'm saying that anyone else with magic who sees you will see me on your soul, like my name graffitied on your identity. I can't remove it, not without harming both of us and a mark would still linger regardless. I've marred you, my taint will never come clean and anyone who sees it will know what we did.”

“Oh Robbie.” Sportacus’ voice was low and husky. “I don't mind being yours.” He paused, hands floating just short of making contact. “Unless, you don't want me.”

“Oh you beautiful idiot, of course I want you, but I'm not good enough for you, you deserve better and I've torpedoed any chance you have of rejoining polite society.”

“Robbie, I don't care, I love you, Robbie, I've wanted you since I first set eyes on you.” Sportacus reassured, hesitantly placing a hand on the taller man’s jaw.

“Gods, Sportacus, you can't just say that.”

“I don't intend to.” He pressed a gentle, deliberate kiss to Robbie's lips. He pulled away and maintained eye contact. “You can claim me all you want, I won't ever be ashamed of you.”

“How can you say that?” Robbie asked brokenly, tears building in his eyes.

“Because I have never wanted for anything the way I want you.” He shuddered and pressed himself into the other man, wrapping his arms slowly around him. “Take me Robbie. Make me yours.”

Robbie groaned, his body already responding. “It's a little cramped in here.”

“I'm flexible, we can make do. If you want to. If you want me Robbie.”

“I don't want to hurt you.”

“You won't... I've been... Busying myself... With a toy of approximate size...” He admitted blushing.

“The town superhero fucks himself with dildos?”

“Don't you?”

“I'm the villain, I'm supposed to do dirty shameful things in my lair.”

“There's nothing wrong or shameful about masturbation, or sex. It's healthy, and good exercise.”

Robbie laughed. “You're a special something Sportadork.”

He smiled lopsidedly. “I have lube... And condoms...”

Robbie chuckled. “I can't believe that you have anything, or if you do I've already got it. I have been clean since my last check up and I haven't had any partner but you in years... Decades maybe.”

“You're the only partner I've ever had unprotected sex with.” Sportacus admitted.

“Doesn't mean you have to.”

“It doesn't matter much now that I'm yours.”

“Gods I can't believe that you keep saying that.”

“But it's true, and I'm happy that you told me. I'm happy to be yours.” He smiled a touch impishly. “Of course I do wish I could also make you mine the same way.”

“You really think that there's enough room to fuck down here?”

“I know it, and there's only one way to find out.”

They took their time undressing, focusing on exploring each other's bodies.

“Where are your wings?” Sportacus asked, trailing his fingers up the other's bare back.

“You noticed those did you?” Robbie's hands hesitated at Sportacus’ hips.

“They're beautiful.” Sportacus reassured him, pressing his body tight against Robbie as permission to keep exploring..

Robbie sighed and then his wings emerged, shining with a faint blue light, shimmering like a rainbow. He gasped as Sportacus tentatively traced the fine veining.

“You're beautiful, Robbie.” Sportacus kissed him again, hands roaming meaningfully. “Every inch of you is a work of art.”

“Me? What about you? You look like the statue of David... With a bigger cock.” Robbie teased, greedily palming the firm ass in his hands.

Sportacus purred at the flattery. “I was lucky for the latter but the rest is all hard work. Your beauty is an innate grace... And your cock’s bigger than mine.” He reached between them to give a firm pump.

“Yes, well...” Robbie groaned.

“Are you ready?” Sportacus asked, kicking his belt into his hand and slipping two disposable packets of lube into his palm.

“Might as well get started.” Robbie took a packet and spread it liberally along his length as he watched Sportacus prepare himself with his fingers. Sportacus kept his eyes on his as he did so and the shiver that ran from spine to navel was purely sinful.

“It is a pretty tight space.” Sportacus panted. “I think that you'll need to crouch down a little...”

Robbie cooperated, bracing himself against the wall as directed, shaking his head when Sportacus lept and twisted in the air, pressing his rear into Robbie's lap. “Was that really necessary?”

“You like seeing me show off.” He purred, arching his back and pressing against Robbie.

Robbie just tried to line himself up with the tight hot ass in front of him. Sportacus whimpered as he sank down on Robbie's length. Robbie gripped his narrow hips and shivered, the sight of those sculpted muscles flexing down around him, the pleased moans escaping at his direction.

“Oh Robbie you feel so good.” Sportacus praised. “You fill me so well... So deep.” He gulped, red in the face.

Robbie growled appreciatively. “You're mouthy then?”

“Yes.” He whined. “I want you to know how much you mean to me, how much I want you.”

“I'm...” Robbie was at a loss for words. How could he respond to such a flow of praise, the wild mutterings as Sportacus moved at his own pace leaving Robbie just struggling to stand. “Sport... Sporty, stop.” He gasped, legs trembling. “I can't... I'm going to fall.”

Sportacus pulled away from him and turned around. “Sorry. I should have realized... Should have let you pace yourself.”

“It's fine,” Robbie wheezed. “I'm just out of shape.”

“How would you like to finish?” Sportacus was holding him, the only thing keeping him on his feet.

“Fuck me.” Robbie groaned. “You can just hold me up and pound me into the wall? Right?”

Sportacus chuckled darkly. “Very much so.” Robbie wasn't sure how the elf managed to palm another packet of lube so quickly but could only moan as slick fingers gently massaged his prostate. Sportacus sliding inside him felt like fireworks exploding at close range. “Gods Robbie, you're so good, so beautiful.” He tried to pace himself but he was just so eager to make Robbie feel what he needed. “Oh Gods, Robbie, Robbie, I, I'm gonna...”

“Yes...” Robbie groaned. The elf stuttered to a stop, hips jerking with his release, and Robbie sighed into the sensation, enjoying the feeling of fullness and suspension.

“I'm sorry, I tried to...”

“Shh, it's fine, it's okay...” Robbie reassured as the elf pulled away.

“I will fix this, you will finish in me, Robbie.”

“You don't need to...”

“Sit down.”

“Okay.”

Sportacus settled into his lap, still slick and hot. His body shuddered and he whimpered, holding Robbie tight. He moved through it, his body protesting even as he whimpered thanks to Robbie. He repeated a litany of his name, professions of love and sweet promises. Robbie relaxed into it, enjoying the spoiling as he idly traced the trembling elf's features. He came without urgency, groaning into the motions as Sportacus fluttered like a bird against him.

“Oh Robbie, my Robbie, I love you so.”

“Hush Sportasoftie. You'll ruin my bad reputation.”


	4. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus ís á sap, pass it on.
> 
> Robbie finally gets some sleep, and Trixie says a naughty word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brothers and I had a full vocabulary of swear words at a very young age, and we were especially good at saying them when our mom was in public places, like around church members.

“Good morning!” Trixie shouted down the hole. “Have you talked yet?”

“Yes.” The two men replied from where they were curled together at the bottom.

“So you aren't going to avoid each other anymore?” Trixie continued to grill, idly dangling a rope.

“And you'll play together again?” Ziggy asked hopefully.

A low set of snickers and giggles preceded the confirmation.

“Well they certainly seem to be getting along better.” Stephanie noted of their comfortable body language as they shared personal space.

Trixie dropped the rope to them, Sportacus checking first that it held weight and then tying a makeshift harness onto Robbie. “Did you bring any Sportscandy?”

He was delighted with the production of an apple, quickly consuming the whole thing, core and all, before climbing out of the hole and pulling Robbie out.

Robbie whined, grunted and grumbled the whole time, complaining about the process. Sportacus laughed as he gave the other man a hand up, and then pulled him in for a kiss, leading to a chorus of, “Ooooo ooooo!” From the kids.

Robbie turned away flustered, nearly stepping back into the hole, before being pulled back into the hero's arms. Stiffly Robbie dusted himself off and muttered unintelligibly.

“Are you dating now?” Stephanie asked hopefully.

“Well, we haven't had the chance to go on a date yet.” Sportacus laughed. Robbie groaned and smeared his hands down his face. The villain was exhausted, strained body and mind, having well met and exceeded his limits.

“The next time you kids decide to trap people somewhere for several hours make sure it's comfortable.” He snarled. Then in a more mischievous tone he added. “We hardly slept a wink.”

Sportacus snorted and flushed red. “Yes we should probably take it easy today and get a proper night’s rest tonight.”

“I'm going to go get a proper rest now.” Robbie yawned. “You should probably fill that hole Sportakook.” He winked.

“I bet you're great at filling holes Sportacus!” Ziggy encouraged.

“The best.” Robbie confirmed, biting his cheeks as he walked away trying to contain the laughter threatening to tear him apart.

Sportacus took a long breath, looking pained before responding. “With a few shovels and everyone helping out we should make this path safe again.”

~

Robbie settled in his chair feeling remarkably relaxed and worry free. He was even feeling like he might be able to go to sleep. Everything had turned out better than expected. The sex had been fantastic, but the honest emotional connection, well, that was something new entirely. He felt warm and full, every time his creeping doubts reared their head Sportacus’smiling face banished them back to the darkness. He wasn't a fool, he knew that the darkness would return to engulf him again in time, but for the moment, he could hold the love the elf offered him as a balm for his aching soul. Soft slumber took him with a soft smile on his face.

~

Sportacus was a man used to smiling, but even still his face was starting to hurt with the broadness of his grin. He just couldn't smear it off his face, couldn't even pretend to bare a serious expression, laughing easy as he patrolled the town. He couldn't believe how miserable they had made each other simply because of a misunderstanding. It hurt to know that they had come so close to losing each other, but that was overwhelmed by the sheer joy singing through his soul. His soul that was marked by Robbie. He shivered at the reminder, putting a hand to his beating heart fondly.

“Haha, you guys totally fucked.” Trixie teased, out of earshot of the other kids.

Sportacus was caught off guard and fell from his handstand. “Wh-what, Trixie! That! That's foul language!”

Trixie laughed all the harder. 

“And it's very rude to comment on other people's se- personal lives.”

The girl was pounding on the ground giggling uncontrollably.

“Aren't you a little young for that kind of...” He gave up with a sigh, looked at the unrepentant prankster. “Ladder!” He shouted, a bit off pitch, retreating to the solitude of his airship where he wouldn't have to worry about being disturbed by invasive questioning. He would have to have a more serious conversation with the kids later but wasn't sure exactly how to frame it. He'd need to talk to the other adults in town.

In the meantime he played a few game and ran through a few of his exercise routines. He wanted to be with Robbie but didn't want to wake him from a much needed rest. As for himself it felt like he had even more energy than usual. He was simply buzzing with excitement, so eager to see Robbie again, to hug him and kiss him and hold him close.

“Bed!” He flipped onto the mattress and rolled over on his pillow clutching it to his face, squealing in happiness. Robbie had Claimed him. Robbie hadn't done it just to save him, he'd wanted him, and it thrilled the hero to know how that desire had seared him. He wasn't sure how he could really repay the gesture. He wasn't sure that something as simple as a wedding was quite enough, if Robbie would even want to get married. 

Their relationship was new, and Sportacus knew logically that he needed to take things slowly with Robbie, to let the man move at his own pace. Simply because they had shared a night of passion and admitted to an emotional connection, didn't mean that Robbie would be willing, much less eager to give up his independent aloofness. Sportacus considered that perhaps he should be concerned by how quickly he wanted to move, but then it was in his nature.

He'd spent years of their friendship daydreaming and planning a happy ending, that goal in his mind since childhood. He'd never really focused on an ideal partner, instead just what would substitute an ideal life. Sportacus smothered himself with his pillow again to slow his excited breathing. He imagined the house he wanted to build on a hill overlooking the down, sunken into the earth with a soil roof and strategically placed windows to best catch the sunlight.

He thought that Robbie would appreciate having a lair that was both subterranean and had a view. The elf giggled, imagining the satisfaction of tending a real garden all his own, not helping the kids at the community garden or stocking the airship’s hydroponics. The house would be airy and spacious with arched ceilings. He tried calming himself again, trying to more closely consider the possibilities of what Robbie's expectations of the relationship must be.

Even his own people's customs considered a year to be the shortest minimum engagement length. He'd been living on human time too long. He wondered how Robbie's fae blood influenced his passage of time. Wood elves like Sportacus had comparatively short lifespans to the High Elves, but Sports Elves especially were hardier, and even the weakest of elves had extraordinary longetivity compared to a human. Fairies had even more disparate lifespans, High Court Fae were essentially immortal and timeless forces of nature, and some as ephemeral as a bursting bubble.

Sportacus was both anticipatory and a little awed to realize just how little he knew about Robbie's history. Granted Robbie was notoriously avoidant about any subject that was too directly personal, but even as much as Sportacus knew he loved the man completely, there was still so much he didn't know. He wanted to know it all, to learn everything as quickly as possible but he knew that he would have to be patient. Sportacus huffed.

He knew that Robbie carried a deep pain with him, he'd been hurt and mistreated so much that his reflexes were immediate. Sportacus could only admire the kind of determination it must have required to survive such sorrows. Sportacus knew that there was no going back to fix everything, but he wanted to be there for Robbie to learn how to face the future with clarity.

He checked the time and calculated how long it must have been since Robbie went to bed, how many hours he would probably sleep and when he should plan to make his appearance. He wasn't optimistic about the odds of a real dinner date but he was hopeful that they would find some time in the evening to discuss the parameters of their new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Sportacus find your chill.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow the boys talk like adults.
> 
> And fuck like them too.

Robbie woke feeling uncommonly well rested, it took him a few moments to place the reason for his ease. He hid his face in his blanket, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. It took much longer before his heart would still enough for him to manage to breathe. He finally sat up and regarded his lair. He wasn't sure if he was glad or disappointed that Sportacus had let him sleep all day uninterrupted and he decided to head up to watch the sunset.

“Hello, Robbie! I'm glad to see you're awake!” Sportacus was just a short distance away, carrying a box of some sort. Robbie blinked, feeling himself blush again. The elf shined in the setting sun like he was made of gold, a touch of pink shading the apples of his cheeks, grin bright and eyes glimmering. Robbie felt like he could just let go of the ladder and fall to his death a happy man. He must have been staring because Sportacus dropped his head shyly and toed the dirt. “I was wondering if you would like dinner? With me?”

Robbie smiled. “How about we make it a picnic.” The villain nearly clutched his chest at the pure beaming happiness shining from his lover's face. Clearly he had already died and must have snuck into heaven because he was clearly looking at an angel.

Sportacus laughed and Robbie realized that he must have said that aloud. Finally he came to his senses and climbed out of the hatch. “There's a nice hill over this way.”

Robbie was surprised by the selection of food Sportacus had brought. While most of it was on the healthier side of the food pyramid, there were more than enough treats to placate him. They didn't speak much as they ate, stealing fond glances at one another between bites. As the day faded to twilight, Sportacus cleared his throat nervously.

“Getting close to your bed time?” Robbie teased.

Sportacus laughed. “Robbie, it is hardly six in the evening.”

They had leaned closer, inches apart. They looked into each other's faces, sharing breath. Sportacus blinked and pulled away. Robbie felt hurt, was certain that they had been about to kiss. He looked away, arms crossed over his chest as if it didn't bother him.

“I... We need to talk...” The hero spoke cautiously. “About our relationship, our expectations...”

“Can't we just enjoy what we have?”

“Of course, I could never enjoy anything more, but, I don't want to overstep your boundaries. I know that you are a private man, and you might not want...”

Robbie peered a sidelong glance at the elf, who was focused on his wringing hands. The villain sighed. “What is it that you want, Sport?” He asked gently, reaching out a hand.

Sportacus blushed and very hesitantly met Robbie's gaze, pupils blown wide. “Everything, Robbie.”

“That might be a bit hard to deliver.” He snorted dryly.

Sportacus blinked, and then laughed, abashedly rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

“What is it that I even have to offer you?” He asked more softly.

Sportacus inhaled, biting his cheek. “Don't laugh but... You know... That whole... Domestic, white picket fence...” He was looking away, quite red in the face.

“Oh Sportacus, you sap.” Robbie pulled him close and kissed the top of his head. “Let's just try dating first for awhile.”

“I, I mean of course, but I meant, in the long run, I don't want to intrude on your life or...”

Robbie laughed heartily. “That's never stopped you before.”

Sportacus looked up at him with concern, but Robbie merely cupped his chin and kissed him soundly.

“I was worried that you were going to tell me last night was a mistake or something and that you wanted nothing to do with me.”

“Robbie, I would never!”

“Of course not Sportadork, you just want to get married, instead.” As much as Robbie rolled his eyes and used a teasing voice, his insides felt like warm jello. “And when you propose to me for real, maybe put a little more oomph into it.”

“Of course.” 

“So in the meantime, shall we go back to my place?” Robbie growled suggestively.

~

Robbie barely managed to get the leftover food into the fridge as Sportacus pressed against him with passionate eagerness. Robbie returned his enthusiasm as the hero picked him up onto the counter. Clothes were shed between kisses, hands roving every inch of flesh as it became exposed.

“Robbie, I want to fuck you hard, will you be okay?” Sportacus voice was conflicted between a growl of desire and the plaintive concern.

“You can break me if you want.” Robbie groaned in response. “Give me everything you've got, Sport.”

Sportacus began by finger fucking him experimentally, growing rougher as encouraged by Robbie's moans. “Are you ready for me, Robbie?” He purred with a predatory look in his eyes.

“Just fuck me already.” Robbie tried to sound demanding but his voice came out as a needy whine, begging for the hero. Sportacus wasted no time, he grabbed Robbie's knees and slipped them over his shoulders, then took a firm hold of his hips, pressing them together. “Yes, yes, oh gods yes.” Robbie keened.

“Oh Robbie we're just getting started.” Sportacus rumbled, enjoying the way Robbie was so eagerly accepting him.

“I thought you said you were going to fuck me hard.” Robbie teased, and then yelped as Sportacus responded by ramming his prostate.

“So impatient. You want my cock so bad don't you, Robbie.” His pace was controlled but his thrusts were powerful. Robbie moaned, panting already, sides heaving with excitement and dick curling towards his belly button.

Sportacus started mouthing at his partner, gradually increasing his pace. The pitch and frequency of their vocalizations also became more desperate as Sportacus was soon ramming himself into Robbie with his full strength, the fae man crying with pleasure, nearly delirious with senseless babbling.

“Robbie, Robbie, Gods, Robbie you're mine. Mine. My Robbie.” Sportacus gasped, feeling his climax build.

“Yours.” Robbie choked out and that was all it took for Sportacus to spill, pushing deep with each spurt, exhilarating in filling his lover, who in turn squeezed down as he splattered across their chests.

~

They lay together peacefully, reclining in Robbie's chair, Sportacus snuggled into the thin man's chest as he trailed his fingers over his belly. “I brought up marriage because I want to lay an equal claim on you that you have on me.”

“Oh Sportadope, don't you know that you already have? I can't go a moment without thinking about you, you've definitely touched my tired old soul.”

“How old are you, Robbie? I'm an elf,and you're half human, and... I was just thinking...How long we can be together.”

“We'll probably die together if of natural causes.” Robbie reassured him. He felt his partner relax further. “You know, another man might accuse you of being clingy.” He teased, kissing the soft blonde hair.

“It takes one to know one, Robbie.” Sportacus chuckled slyly. “I seem to recall some begging in recent history.”

“I'm worried that we're moving too fast but at the same time I feel like we've been together forever, even before we were honest about our feelings.”

“It's okay Robbie, I understand that you are hesitant to be vulnerable.”

“And I understand that you always want to push everything to the logical conclusion.”

Sportacus giggled. “You're right, if either of us could bear children I would probably already start knitting baby clothes and picking names.”

Robbie pursed his lips thoughtfully and then laughed. “You mean to tell me that you don't already have a list of names you thought about?”

Sportacus blushed. “Well, it's not the same as actually picking names.”

“I'm teasing you Sporty, I daydreamed about naming my kids when I was younger too. Part of one of those things that you just grow up expecting to be normal. I didn't start thinking outside the relationship escalator until my twenties at least. I imagine elves are probably even more traditional about it.”

Sportacus giggled. “There are so many rules about courting. There's a reason that it's mostly young elves who go out exploring the human world.”

“Tell me about the rules of courting you.” Robbie asked his tone as serious as it was joking.

“Haha, well, first you would have to ask my parents’ permission, and then spend a year on supervised dates with only the most chaste of touches. You would be permitted to kiss me only after we had courted for a year and you proposed, and even that would be moving scandalously fast. The wedding wouldn't be expected for another year or two and then we would be expected to focus on childrearing.”

“That sounds incredibly dull.”

“Oh it is. Granted that's the official rules, unofficially well, people are people.”

“So I'm guessing that your parents would probably not be very happy with me, besmirching your virtue and all.”

Sportacus giggled. “Unofficially, they had some indiscretions of their own. I was “born early” for instance.” He noted with a raised eyebrow. “'Early’ babies are quite common for the first child of an elven couple, even if the rest are the usual time.”

“What about the fact that I'm a man?”

“It happens.” Sportacus shrugged easily.

“What about the fact that I'm Fae?” He asked more carefully.

Sportacus paused, thoughtfully. “I'm not sure... We don't really speak much of the other huldufólk.”

“And what do they say of Fae?”

“That they are beautiful and clever and tricky.” Sportacus purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad things are working out so nicely for our boys.
> 
>  
> 
> It would be a shame if something bad were to happen to them. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually sorry about this and the next chapter gets worse.
> 
> Enjoy the schmaltz while it lasts.
> 
> Smut, air travel and quality family bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me @ me https://youtu.be/iol0B-clFFM

“Ah, yes, Robbie, fuck me!” Sportacus screamed, his voice echoing through the chamber's of the villain’s lair. For his part Robbie's head was thrown back in ecstasy, the tight heat of his partner working his long shaft relentlessly. Though his hands were on Sportacus’ hips and he was making a valiant effort in thrusting into them, it was the hero on top of him who was setting the pace. Robbie knew he was about to lose himself, even as wet drops leaked from the elf and smeared between their bodies.

Robbie’s jaws clenched with a hiss as his fingers dug into flesh. He growled low in his throat as his hips jerked up reflexively. Sportacus moaned more praise as the villain slowed, sinking into his chair. His hero kissed him eagerly and rested himself in the taller man's lap, making no effort to separate them.

“Isn't it about your bedtime Sport?” Robbie teased, nuzzling his partner's neck.

“Yeah but I think that I would rather stay here with you tonight... Unless you don't want me to.”

“I just wouldn't want to ruin your impeccable sleep schedule any more than I already have.” He punctuated his words with kisses. “I slept all day so I probably won't be able to sleep tonight and I don't want to keep you up with my tinkering.”

Sportacus hummed sleepily.

“You're already falling asleep aren't you?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“I guess I could take a little nap...”

~

Their dating progressed smoothly, the two spending more time together, the games they played with the kids less extreme and better coordinated. Once they started planning the schemes together the kids were delighted by the more advanced puzzles the men set out, giving them more of a chance to learn how to solve their own problems. If the kids noticed that it also bought the lovers more alone time, well, they were bright enough not to mention it.

Only a few months had passed before Sportacus suggested taking a holiday to visit his family. Robbie could quite clearly read between the lines that such would be his platform for officially proposing, but the villain decided it was best to feign surprise when the moment came. Robbie had been working to slowly overcome his fear of heights, spending more time on the airship so as to spend more time with Sportacus. The trip north to the elf village would of course necessitate its use.

Sportacus was positively ecstatic about the trip, and told everyone who would listen extensively. Most of the townsfolk had to suffer through the hero regaling them with painstaking detail about all the things he missed from home and was looking forward to sharing with Robbie. Robbie escaped such unintentional lecturing by putting the elf's mouth to use in cleverer pursuits. While often a sound kiss was enough to distract his train of thought, when they were alone Robbie quite preferred the sounds he made while swallowing his cock.

Sportacus had come to prefer the sound of Robbie moaning under him as he laid claim to his body over and over again, determined to mark the other man as his own in any manner possible. He didn't want to genuinely hurt Robbie, but he couldn't deny finding a certain satisfaction in leaving his partner to have trouble walking on occasion.

Robbie for his part didn't mind the mad elf's possessive need for him, in fact he was worried that all the praise would go to his head. If it weren't for the marathon sex, Robbie would have been concerned that the hero had been making him somehow even lazier. Indeed, despite pampering him quite a bit, constantly indulging Robbie's rotten whims, Sportacus had been gradually encouraging healthier habits, partially just through the effort of cooking meals that both of them could share.

Robbie would still bicker, making a show of his protestations, but often was not just surprised but astounded by the way the elf threw together a few simple savory dishes, sneaking vegetables in so subtly that much to his dismay, Robbie found himself developing a taste for some of them.

“I bet you've just been buttering me up to your elf food so that I won't embarrass you in front of your parents.” Robbie teased as he accepted a hand feeding. Sportacus laughed.

“Believe me, they'll be the ones embarrassing me in front of you.” He leaned in and kissed his lover softly. “And I will never be ashamed of you.” He caressed Robbie's face with a warm expression, basking in the sight of his beautiful love. Robbie was definitely getting spoiled, to have such a gorgeous man always looking at him awestruck, so totally adoring.

~

The kids were reluctant to say goodbye, even if it was only for a little while. Sportacus had needed to make more than a few personal visits to each child in the days leading up to their departure. Even Robbie had been on the receiving end of significantly more sentimental outbursts than he thought anyone was capable of, much less as in relation to him. There had even been gifts of going away presents. It was almost as if the kids thought that they wouldn't be seeing the couple ever again, rather than a few weeks.

The trip itself proved to be tediously boring. Robbie did his best to sleep it away while Sportacus spent his days pedaling. The journey was long enough that even the hardy sports elf was pushing himself to his limits. They made use of the gifts the children had sent in the form of travel games and books. Robbie made his way through the hero's library and teased him about some of its contents.

They took a few days here and there to rest, just to take a break from the confines of the airship and let off some of the restlessness. After Sportacus provided Robbie with a well intentioned but unsuitable gift at their first stop they both sought to gift each other the most absurd souvenirs they could find. 

~

Robbie joked that Sportacus had literally begun to vibrate as they drew closer to his childhood home and his nostalgic babbling had reached a fever pitch. Robbie felt a relief like he'd never known when they finally touched down and his beloved launched out the door to accost his family members. The villain chuckled at his antics and then schooled his features, hoping to make a good first impression on his presumably soon to be in laws. 

Naturally he stumbled as he stepped out, but Sportacus caught him in almost a dip and pulled him up with a quick kiss.

“Mom, Dad, this is Robbie, the one I've told you all so much about!” Sportacus beckoned with pride.

Robbie thought that their smiles seemed a little tight as they regarded him.

“He's very...” Sportacus’ father paused.

“He's a lot taller than we were expecting.” His mother filled in. Robbie had the distinct impression that they were thinking something very different.

“Anyway I'm Íþróttaálfurinn, I know that he said that you were taller but I thought a few inches not a whole head.” The man responded, gripping his hand in a firm handshake and his teeth bared in what looked more like a snarl than a smile.

Robbie assumed that he must just have been paranoid as Sportacus didn't seem to act as if anything was amiss. Maybe elves just weren't as naturally expressive as Sportacus himself was, no doubt due to his experience living with humans.

“Well, come inside, it's just about time for dinner.”

Dinner table conversation was stilted. At first Robbie assumed that it was just the language barrier as the family of three bantered in elvish and had to choose their words more carefully when including Robbie. Robbie was so anxious he could barely pick at his plate, although the food was good and hearty. He blamed his lack of appetite on the stress of the long journey and reassured his hosts that he would have a much healthier hunger come morning.

Robbie was given a guest bedroom and although Sportacus spent some time in it with him to reassure him that everything was fine, he was going to respect his parents wishes to sleep separately in his own childhood room. Robbie couldn't settle the uneasy feeling in his gut and slept only briefly between fits of nightmares.

~

Sportacus huffed into his cold pillow with disappointment, he'd slept with it clutched to him all night but it was a poor replacement for Robbie's lanky frame, who fit in his arms like they were made for each other. He rose early as usual and padded around the oddly quiet house as he went through his morning routine. At first he assumed that he was simply the first person awake and was hoping not to disturb anyone's sleep, but after finding the guest bedroom empty as well as his parents he stepped outside, still feeling an odd sense of dread.

He bumped into his parents at the door. They hugged him tightly and spoke about how much they loved him, how proud they were and how brave he was. He didn't quite understand and simply asked. “Where's Robbie?”

“Don't worry, you're safe.” His mother reassured.

“A real will of iron to manage to convince the fae to take you home.” His father clapped him on the shoulder.

“What? I brought Robbie here so we could get married?”

“Oh no. Oh dear, he must be still glamored. It's okay, son, we'll have that curse removed from you soon.”

“Wait, what? No! Robbie’s been my friend for years, he hasn't cast any spells on me!”

“He put his mark on your soul.”

“To save my life!”

“From what?”

“I... Fell into a Faery Ring...”

“And a faerie just happened to be the one to save you?”

“What, no Robbie had nothing to do with that, it was an accident, I had to push a child out of the way so that he wouldn't fall in and I fell in instead. Marking me was the only way Robbie could free me from the other fae. Robbie’s not like them, he's half human.”

“I'm sorry that we have to do this, son. We had hoped that his control would end when we separated you two but...” Sportacus didn't think to fight back as his father restrained him with magical shackles. “This is for your own good.”

His mother was crying and wouldn't look at him.

“But I love Robbie, I have since I first met him."

“Oh dear... It's been that long... I'm sorry this will be worse than we thought. I knew you were still too young to go out in the world alone.”

“I'm not under a spell, I chose to love him, I love him for who he is, he's beautiful and clever and he's good with children...” Sportacus was starting to cry.

“My poor boy, that's exactly how Fae work.”

“What are you going to do to Robbie, where is he, is he okay?!”

“We aren't cruel, we're just going to convince him to remove that mark and then he will be free to go and you will be safe here while you recover.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't supposed to be this way this was supposed to be a feel good fic *sobs in a corner rocking back and forth*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's one of THOSE fics again. I apologise if anyone gets squicked but I've already done it enough times and incidentally foreshadowed it so....

“I won't do it.” Robbie growled at the elf who was very calmly threatening him. “Even if I did want to give up what is mine by right, I will not harm him by ripping it away. Only he can choose that.”

“He can't choose anything, no matter how you delude yourself Faery.” The man slipped on gloves. “I really do want to be civil about this, but we must be honest here, you have ensorcelled a hapless young elf to be your thrall, and we cannot free him without your cooperation.”

“Well that's good to know, I figured that you would just kill me and do it.”

“Don't misunderstand. I would kill you without hesitation. Unfortunately I am bound by the wishes of my clientele and certain of the laws in our land to protect innocent lives.”

Robbie furrowed a brow. “Whose life?”

“Hmm, I thought that was an intentional part of your scheme, hadn't considered that you didn't know.” The cursebreaker sighed. “I would as soon terminate two faery pests with one stone as it were, but that foolish sentimental old woman couldn't bear the thought of harming her grandchild.”

Robbie suddenly felt very ill. He had known that it was a possibility but had not thought that it would happen. He had especially not expected such to happen in the present circumstances.

“So luckily for you I'll have to go easy on you, not damage anything too vital.”

“Do what you must, you won't break me.” Robbie snarled. “A Faery keeps what is His or dies trying.”

~

Sportacus was still trying to wrap his head around the subject. He was absolutely positive without a shadow of a doubt that Robbie had not and had never taken advantage of him. Certainly there had been times in their friendship where Robbie had been... Discourteous and even taken dangerous risks... But Robbie had always been fairly straightforward with him. Even if he did have enough magic to see through his schemes and disguises, Robbie had never truly tried to take advantage of him and especially never through magical intervention. He wasn't even sure Robbie knew how, wasn't sure that Robbie even could do what they had accused him of.

Sportacus was disappointed but couldn't even really be angry with his parents, however misguided, they were simply trying to help him. He paced his room and played idly with his equipment. He was so worried about Robbie it was a physical ache. They weren't even going to let him see Robbie until he agreed to remove the mark. Sportacus had tried to argue with them but they were as unwilling as he to consider the opposing perspective.

He was a prisoner in his own home, like a child who'd been grounded for being naughty. It was particularly galling to suffer their patronizing attitudes when he'd been a grown man living independently for so long already. That they couldn't trust him to know how to recognize the effects of glamours, that they wouldn't listen to the proof he had that he was of sound mind and free thought.

He had somehow become a nonentity, his agency removed as if he'd never had it. He didn't understand why they were so opposed to him simply laying the same claim over Robbie. Certainly, it would be permanent, that was, after all, the point, but they couldn't believe that he would actually desire to belong to someone else. He tried explaining himself several times. He almost felt like he was getting through to his mother, but then his father would pull her aside and she would face him again with hardened resolve.

~

“Oh dear, that long? This is much worse than we thought.” Robbie could hear the cursebreaker talking to Íþróttaálfurinn. He was glad that the mage had at least been undisciplined enough to leave an open translation spell over him, not bothering to try and find a common language with the former villain.

Robbie hadn't quite faced his full desperation yet, he was managing his panic by trying to think through his possibilities for escape. He hoped that the airship would still recognize him as an approved crew member, hoped that he would be able to get away in it. He couldn't dare take the risk to rescue Sportacus, he was sure that the elf would be in good care by his parents and eventually find his own way to freedom.

But Robbie had to flee, if for no other reason than the sake of their child. He hated the leverage it put over him and his only solace was in that Sportacus didn't know and so couldn't worry. He was probably having a hard enough time worrying about Robbie not to mention himself. Even the town. Robbie wasn't sure where he would go when he got away, perhaps it was for the best not to have a plan. They would probably chase him, they were pretty adamant about removing Robbie's Mark. He didn't want to have to raise a child on the run, he wouldn't have begrudged Sportacus’ mother custody, if it hadn't meant his life.

There were no good options. His best case scenario was never seeing his mate again and the thought burned him.

“I suggest that you find a way to increase the distance, lessen the hold of the Fae's power. Be wary though, if it as deep as that, your son will do or say anything to return to the Faery. Be deeply suspicious if he shows a sudden change of heart, for even if the curse does break he will still be in conflict with himself for some time.”

“I'm just worried that it's rubbing off on my wife.”

“It is possible and all the more reason to remove your family from the area of his influence.”

~

“You know that I will be harmed if the mark is removed?” Sportacus asked more levelly than he felt.

“It is a small sacrifice compared to your freedom.” His father replied evenly as he piloted the airship.

“The only ones impeding my freedom is you!” Sportacus hadn't meant to shout, but he was getting frustrated breaking through the same arguments over and over again.

“Let's just enjoy our retreat to the mountains and enjoy being a family again.”

“I came here with the intent of adding to our family.”

The sudden silence in the craft spoke volumes.

“What? Are you not about to tell me that I'm wrong for thinking that a Fae could be part of our family?”

“Oh, my boy, it's too late for that.” His mother muttered softly.

Sportacus blinked. “What does that mean?!”

“Damn it, you weren't supposed to mention that.” Íþró growled.

“I'm sorry, it's just all so upsetting, all at once.”

“What are you talking about, what are you hiding from me?” Sportacus could feel his voice growing hysterical and he wasn't sure why.

Íþróttaálfurinn sighed. “You know that Fae are shapeshifters, their bodies aren't like those of the rest of us that only grow one way, they can change themselves in whatever way they find convenient.”

“What does that have to do with us?” He asked, very carefully trying to keep his calm.

“Your... The fae... Is .... With child.”

Sportacus was flooded with emotion so blinding that for a moment he lost all awareness of his surroundings, his heart stopping as his chest ached and his guts felt like they were being torn out. He didn't need to question how or why. He needed to be there, he needed to be with Robbie, with their child.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to hurt someone. He wanted to cry. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to run. He wanted his mate. “You really don't understand at all do you? You're so worried about me belonging to him, but he belongs to me as well! I came here so that I could make it official, because I wanted what you have together. Why? Why can't you see that what we have is real, that it's just as real as what you have?!” He was crying again.

~

“What will happen if I comply?”

“We'll strip your magic from you, wait for you to bear the child and then, well, that's not my jurisdiction.”

Robbie frowned. “But my child will be safe.”

“Yes, the whole family will take care of each other without you.”

The former villain chewed his lip, considering the options. This had turned into everything he was afraid of and more.

“When?”

“His family was planning to be away for a few weeks, but I can send a message that you are being cooperative. After all, I think that you're clever enough to have a sense of self preservation. You Fae are inevitably selfish in the end. I only wish that I could have reached an agreement with you sooner, I regret that we had to waste so much time on account of your condition.” He sneered. Robbie kept his eyes down and schooled his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be an alternate ending sequel to this. This should get resolved in another chapter or so.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory.
> 
> Boy, this fic has decided to take its own direction.  
> https://media1.giphy.com/media/fHXqDzNSYJr9e/200_s.gif

His father slept in the pilot’s seat. His mother slept in the bed and Sportacus lie awake on the floor. He would need to move quickly. They had not yet reprogrammed the ship’s AI, but there were two of them with just as much command over the environment as he did. He couldn't count on their hesitation from waking to slow them much. He was half afraid that they were feigning sleep much as he was. He considered his following actions carefully, knew that he would need to push himself harder than ever before.

He'd increased his stamina a bit on the trip over but the muscle built cycling was not quite the same as for running. He would be pursued, they would have the advantage of knowing where he was going and could look for him more easily.

Although he was briefly taken with the idea of stowing his mother in the wall behind his bed and setting off all of the exercise programs to slow his father, he decided that stealth would be the preferable approach. With any luck, he would have a head start. He moved slowly, inching his way out of the sleeping bag and hoping not to jostle it too loudly.

He stepped across the floor carefully avoiding the recessed buttons, and then adjusted the ship's volume sensitivity to respond when he whispered. “Door.”

He walked out to the edge of the platform, taking a deep breath as he looked down at the dark ground below, and then lept.

~

“He what?!” Robbie yelled from where he was held in the cell.

“I warned you the he might take drastic actions to return to the Fae.” The cursebreaker replied to Íþróttaálfurinn, sounding remarkably unconcerned by the news.

Robbie hadn't expected them to respond to him, but knowing that Sportacus had simply jumped from the airship was beyond his usual antics. He knew that the hero had done so a few times from lower altitudes above Lazy Town, but they'd apparently been at cruising altitude when he'd escaped in the night.

“Let me talk to it.” Íþróttaálfurinn growled.

“I'm not sure, he has agreed to the bargain in order to save his own hide, as I had assured you that he would. I wouldn't want you to upset him.” 

The two elf men stood in the doorway to the room with the cell, Robbie watched them warily. “You said that he would be safe, that their family could look after each other, instead you let him jump out of a flying airship and you didn't even notice!”

“Don't pretend that you care, Fae, I had hoped for better from you, but you're all the same. My wife is as much a fool as my son for thinking that your child can be anything but another fickle selfish faery.”

“What do you presume to know about me?!”

“Many years ago I was the protector of a town called Latabær, a Fae emerged there, poisoned the whole town. I apprehended him and turned him over to the human authorities, unaware of his true nature. He had left a woman with child, and I was present at its birth. I didn't know any better or I would have ended it there. I mistakenly thought that it was human enough to grow into someone worthwhile.

“Instead, imagine my surprise when it appears on my doorstep with my son under its grasp.”

Robbie stared in shock.

~

Sportacus considered himself fortunate that he'd merely twisted his ankle in the fall, a few scrapes and bruises from the underbrush. He did his best to brace the joint and began to move, focusing on the journey rather than the pain. The mountainous terrain was taxing, hiking up the inclines and trying not to stumble on the downhills. He needed help, he needed a miracle, he needed magic. He'd used what little he had to focus on his ankle.

He took a breather and tried to focus inward, inadvertently meditating upon Robbie's Mark. He took comfort in the familiar feeling of the Fae man’s energy.

“Well that's interesting.” Commented a voice, snapping Sportacus out of his trance. The man was tall and lean, somehow longer, slimmer, taller than Robbie, every bit of him sharpened like a knife. “I never thought that I would see another Sports Elf in the wild, much less with a Fae’s mark on him.”

“It's my mate's, he's in trouble, my parents want to remove his Mark.” Sportacus panted.

“Sounds tricky.” The strange man stroked his strong chin. Sportacus was surprised to recognize the grey eyes, but didn't dare question it. “Your father wouldn't happen to call himself Íþróttaálfurinn, would he?”

“Why?” Sportacus inquired suspiciously.

“You seem to need a little help. I'm just wondering if it's worth my while.” The mysterious stranger buffed his nails against the sheer black bodysuit he wore.

“What do you want with my father?” He demanded 

“We just need to have a little talk.” The stranger purred.

“You aren't going to hurt him?” Sportacus confirmed.

The grey eyed man pondered this. “I should, by all rights, but no. I simply have some questions for him.”

“So, by helping me, you want to speak to my father in return.” Sportacus asked carefully.

“Yes. I believe that will be reasonable.”

“I'm Sportacus.” He offered with hand extended.

“Call me Glanni Glæpur.” Sportacus’ eyes widened as the magic of the deal and the Fae swept over him.

~

Robbie woke up frustrated, as he had been for some time. If not for his continued captivity and observation he would have simply pleasured himself, but instead, he turned on his side to face the wall. The prison cot was not comfortable by any stretch of the imagination, especially considering that Robbie's limbs dangled from every possible position. Though he could do nothing for his burgeoning arousal, he still took a moment to himself to think of his lover.

Sportacus’ beaming smile, his soft glittering eyes so impossibly blue, his body always so strong, so warm, his touch always gentle. Even at his roughest the hero managed to fill every action with the utmost tenderness and care. A small cry escaped Robbie's lips and he bit down, refusing to weep, to show weakness before his captors. He curled tighter into himself as if it could somehow protect him, his baby, from the prying eyes and the forces intent on tearing them apart.

“Robbie.” Came a soft voice, and at first he thought it was just his imagination. He gasped when he saw that it wasn't, rolling and stumbling out of the cot to meet his lover at the bars to his cell.

“Sportacus, you're here, you're okay! You idiot, you could have been hurt jumping out of the airship!” Robbie chided, his hands tracing the elf's face.

Sportacus grinned slantedly. “It wasn't the first time, I was fine, I just knew I needed to be with you... With...” He paused, hands hovering in question over Robbie's belly, receiving a nod before reaching with his magic. The confirmation of that small spark of life was enough to start his tears. “Oh Robbie, I, I almost can't believe it, I'm so happy.”

“Well, I'd be a lot happier if I could get out of this cell.” Robbie replied with a kiss.

“Which is not happening, Fae.” 

Sportacus turned, standing defensively between Robbie and the cursebreaker.

“I had thought that your father understood the situation, odd that he would leave his post.” The mage noted casually. “I suppose that your Fae’s persuasion is more powerful than I thought.”

“Robbie isn't controlling anyone. A magic user as powerful as you are should be able to see that clearly.” Sportacus insisted.

The cursebreaker smiled wickedly.

“I figure that I ought to do everyone a favor and inform you that your town's cursebreaker is a goblin in disguise.” Glanni interrupted, leaning in the doorframe.

“What did you do with my father?” Sportacus asked him nervously. The Fae rolled his eyes.

“If you must know, after I simply put him under a sleeping spell, I returned him to his wife.”

“You really think that you can expose me, Fae? The town guard will be here shortly, and no matter how powerful you think you are, you can do nothing against them. Who will believe you?”

Glanni frowned. He looked at Robbie for a long hard moment. “I hope you know what to do if you wish to keep what's yours.” He vanished in a puff of fuschia smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think next time will be the final conclusion, or at least the climax.
> 
> Then I will write the alternate ending series and hopefully get past my writer's block on RHEB.


	9. Chapter 9

“Sportacus, how did you meet that man?” Robbie asked carefully, gripping his hands tightly and watching the cursebreaker warily.

“I... I was just... He appeared and offered to help... He used to know my father...”

“I think that he's mine.”

“I suspected as much.”

The guards marched down the steps.

“Take the boy back to his parents.” The cursebreaker ordered. “I must confirm that the fae will still cooperate.”

~

“Hi mum.” Sportacus said dispiritedly as the guards presented him to her.

“I'm just glad you're safe.” She reassured him, pulling him into her arms. “You won't run away again will you?”

“They're making us do the ritual tonight aren't they?”

“Yes.” She said sadly.

Sportacus sighed. “I don't suppose that it will make much difference at this point then.”

“No, I'm afraid not.” She sighed. He leaned into the hug. “You may go.” She shooed the guards.

Once the door was closed they both released a sigh of relief. Glanni sat in Íþróttaálfurinn's recliner, drinking a cup of tea.

“This charming man has been explaining the situation to me. Your father neglected to mention how handsome he was.”

Glanni chuckled. “He struggles with that knowledge himself.”

“So you're the infamous Glanni Glæpur my father warned me about as a child.”

“The same.” There was a beat of silence as the criminal sipped his tea. “I suppose that I should go wake your father.”

~

“Now then, Fae, you swear, knowing that this is a binding deal, that you will remove the subject from the influence of your Mark.”

“I swear that I will remove my mate from the influence of my mark.”

The goblin glared suspiciously, grinding its teeth. Robbie was astounded by how easy it was to see through the glamour now that he knew it was there. It was almost tempting to try and unravel it, to bring it to the attention of the guards witnessing the deal. He knew that the goblin knew as well, that doing so would play into its hands to fight it. To disrupt the glamour would raise the question of whether it was Robbie or the Cursebreaker was truly the one casting the glamour.

It really was too unfortunate that it seemed the sports elf village apparently lacked any competent magicians. Or, suspiciously convenient for the goblin.

“The town will gather at sundown, by then my preparations should be complete.” Robbie was quite certain that he knew said preparations would primarily be anti-fae wards. Robbie found himself curious for the first time in decades what his parents were like. He wondered for the first time if maybe his father at least had wanted him, since it seemed that his mother did not. Clearly he had been unexpected.

Robbie glanced down and blushed. Maybe he was someone's happy accident.

~

Íþróttaálfurinn fought valiantly to resist, his son struggling to restrain him physically and Glanni attempted to encourage calming feelings.

“Íþróttaálfurinn, if you will not at least be willing to hear us out I will give them your True Name and compel you to do so.”

“You wouldn't!” The elf protested, shocked by the evident betrayal of his loved ones.

“You're a stubborn old goat and I love you but this tragedy has gone on long enough.”

“He poisoned an entire town!”

“Did they die though?” Glanni replied cooly.

“You stole all of their food and forced them to eat powder and terrible canned products as a get rich quick scheme. You enslaved children in a factory!”

“To be fair, I had good intentions.” Glanni offered.

“How, was any of that good intentions?”

“I thought you had been the one compelling them under glamour. You restricted people's diets and forced them to exercise to collapse.”

“I! I was trying to teach them to be healthy!”

“Until they collapsed?” Sportacus asked incredulously.

“I was young, I didn't know better, I was a little overzealous.” Íþróttaálfurinn admitted, fidgeting.

“I'm glad I've met your wife though, I'm less jealous now.” Glanni shifted the subject.

Íþróttaálfurinn's cheeks colored. “You were just trying to seduce me to escape!”

“If I had only wanted to escape, I would have found a different way out.” Glanni rolled his eyes.

“What about Stína then, she was your type as well?”

Glanni sighed and dropped his head in his hands. “I did it to try and free a town. She tasted like an ashtray. I regretted it until I found out she was pregnant, but by the time I found out, I discovered that my son had been put up for a closed adoption and that you personally had ensured that I would never find him!” 

“You were already, and probably still are, a wanted criminal!” Íþróttaálfurinn countered. “Forgive me if I thought that you would be a bad influence on a child.”

“Humans are foolish, they need tricksters to teach them life's lessons.” Glanni shrugged unrepentantly. “I repeat, did anyone die?” He grumbled something in a low tone about how some fools deserved such a fate.

“You're still a thief, and greedy.”

“I generally stole from those who could afford it. I stole Latabær's food because I thought that you had bespelled it.”

“You were afraid of me when I captured you, but then you wanted to seduce me?”

“I thought that you were evil at first. It took me a bit to realize that you weren't the sorcerer I thought you were. Really, only after I realized that you didn't recognize I was Fae. Then you became interesting.”

“Why did you think that I would comply? That I would even be tempted by your offer, you didn't even try to come clean about your intentions?”

“I would have, if I'd stayed. I was a little curious how the hatefucking would be. Then you had to mention that you were getting married and how you couldn't betray the honor of your families, blah blah blah.”

Sportacus had been following the back and forth with rapt attention, learning more about his father in a few minutes than he had in a lifetime.

“Ours was an arranged marriage.” His mother informed him softly. “I knew that Íþró was unhappy, that he had at least met someone he was interested in, I even tried to encourage him to call it off. I wasn't eager to give up my youth, myself. It was... Rocky in the beginning, but in time we realized that love was a choice. By the time you were born our troubles were all but behind us.”

“What are we going to do about Robbie?” Sportacus replied with a steadier than he felt.

“I'm hoping that he knows enough to get you both out of this snafu and that the goblin will be forced to show his hand in front of an audience.” Glanni replied levelly, his eye twitching with hidden anxiety.

“How did you find me? When I was in the woods?”

“You activated the Mark, any Fae would have noticed it. I have been searching this regions for decades trying to track down my rival so that I could find my son.” He still kept glaring daggers at Íþróttaálfurinn. “Imagine my surprise when I found his, Marked by mine and then I learned that I was soon to be a grandfather to boot.”

~

The sun glowed golden in the Western sky, Sportacus and Robbie stood facing each other from opposite sides of a circle that the goblin closed around them, looking smug.

Robbie looked at Sportacus with sad eyes and apologized. “I'm sorry, this is going to hurt. A lot.”

“I'm ready, Robbie. I trust you. I love you.” Sportacus did his best to stand tall as Robbie reached his magic out to him. Robbie tried to tug gently on the mark, and the hero screamed, dropping to the ground. The goblin grinned with excitement.

“They say, ‘If you love them, set them free. If they come back they’re yours forever; if they don’t they never were.’” Robbie spoke softly, watching tearfully as his mate writhed in agony. “Today we will see if that's true.”

Around the circle, all could see the magical mark glowing purple and entwined with the blue cast of Sportacus’ energy held aloft between them, still connected.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave ya'll hanging like that.
> 
> Resolution, father son bonding and then some porn!

“I don't know how familiar with this sort of magic you all are, so I will do my best to explain this very clearly.” Robbie’s voice grew steadier as Sportacus managed to rise to his knees, bracing his hands on his thighs, still shaking with sobs, but demonstrating his composure. “Clearly the purple is mine and the blue is his. If this were an involuntary binding, his energy would recoil from mine, and mine would have to completely surround his, containing it, preventing its escape to retain control. You can see, not only is it melded together but his energy is straining to keep its hold on me, more of his energy is reaching out to mine trying to pull it back. You can see the suffering that he is going through, fighting to keep it.

“You may think that through these means I can control him, but the mark is incapable of doing so, especially in this state.” Robbie started walking to Sportacus’ side. “Do you see how his energy responds to me? If you think that I am controlling him, what does it mean that his energy is enveloping mine? I cannot control his energy, energy cannot be controlled only contained and harmed.” He set a hand on Sportacus’ shoulder. “Are you ready, love?”

Sportacus nodded, standing with Robbie's help. With both hands he took Robbie's face in his hands and kissed him. The crowd gasped as they watched the blue sear the purple, leaving its own glowing Mark upon Robbie. He released the energy and it twisted back to its sources’ bodies. Though the hero trembled he smiled broadly at his mate. “Forever.”

“Until we both die.” Robbie agreed.

The circle surrounding them broke as Sportacus’ mother stepped forward and removed the border.

“And this nasty piece of work has a lot to answer for.” Glanni huffed, as Íþróttaálfurinn restrained the goblin mage, the alleged cursebreaker having attempted to flee in the performance once he realized what Robbie had been doing.

“It's the fae! They're casting a glamour over you all!”

“What is more likely? That I, who have only arrived in town today, and my son, who has been imprisoned in a magic suppressing prison have glamored an entire town of notoriously hardy, magic resistant elves, or that a single, skilled goblin has been deceiving you of his true nature for years so as to exploit your magical problems? When was the last time you had a mage in town, what happened to them? Did you notice an uptick in magical maladies following, or even preceding the arrival of this mysteriously knowledgeable curse breaker?”

The goblin chattered angrily.

“He can't even speak Elvish without his translation spells.”

Íþróttaálfurinn handed the goblin to the guards.

“Now then, we shall retire to care for our family, I suggest that you lock that pest in your own secure prison.”

~

“So. You're my father.” Robbie asked guardedly.

“It would seem.” Glanni smiled crookedly. “You certainly seem to have inherited my good looks, and superb fashion sense.”

Robbie laughed, some of the tension easing from his shoulders. “What... Was my mother like?”

“You're better off without her. An older mortal, incredibly tacky, chain smoker, fickle, assured me that she was postmenopausal. I probably should have insisted on using a condom but I would have been immune to any diseases she could have been carrying. I needed her cooperation to finish a job. I wanted to forget the whole situation. I only found out about you after it was too late, and I have been searching for you ever since.”

Robbie stared hard at the Fae, studying his expression, looking for even a hint of deception, before falling forward into a hug. Glanni smiled, kissing Robbie's temple. “I'm glad you don't hate me.”

“I hated the idea of parents who abandoned me, I never knew you.” Robbie pulled back. “We are starting off on great terms.”

“Can you fly?” Glanni asked cautiously.

Robbie smiled, revealing his wings. “Not the best, I'm actually a little afraid of heights.”

“I won't let you fall, and we don't have to go very high, I'd just like to teach you a few tricks you ought to know.” Glanni revealed his own and extended a hand.

~

“Hey son, how are you feeling.” Íþróttaálfurinn offered cautiously where Sportacus lay resting after the the day’s exertions.

“Like my still beating heart was ripped from my chest and presented to the town.” The tired hero replied dryly.

“I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. I was just...”

“I know, you were just trying to protect me. I'm not a little kid anymore.”

Íþróttaálfurinn smiled ruefully. “Just you wait until your own child tells you the same, see if you can stand by while every instinct tells you that they're in danger.”

“What about Glanni?”

“What about him?”

“You two have a lot of history to work out. Mom seems to like him too.”

“Well, we're family now but I wouldn't say that I like him.” The older elf grumbled.

Sportacus gave his father a knowing grin.

“You are just as bad as your mother.”

Sportacus laughed.

~

“I really hope that you're going to have a little girl because there are entirely too many men in my household.” Groused the lady of the house as the four men sat at the dinner table.

“Technically,” Glanni purred. “I could be a woman if you preferred.”

“Don't you dare, I deserve to be the most beautiful woman in this house until my granddaughter arrives.”

“You flatter me, ma'am.”

Íþróttaálfurinn regarded his wife and rival's flirtation speculatively, uncertain whether they were surreptitiously mocking him. He sighed, it was inevitable really, that the two people who most needled and charmed him would team up against him. His wife and son sat on one side of him while the faeries sat on the other. He might have been jealous of the way his wife and former adversary sat facing each other the same way as their mated sons, except that they both kept catching his eye as if including him on their little joke.

~

After dinner Sportacus and Robbie retired to the hero's room, only to realize that although he could still lay comfortably in his old bed, his mate could not, much less the two of them together. Reluctantly they went to ask Glanni to trade for the guest bedroom only to find that he was not there.

“Well, they worked that out quicker than I thought.” Sportacus noted.

“I was hoping that we would maybe do our own working out?”

“Robbie Rotten,” Sportacus gasped in a mock scandalized tone. “Are you suggesting that you would like to exercise with me?”

“No one will ever believe you, Sportadork.” Robbie growled as they closed the door behind them.

They made their way to the bed languidly, shedding clothing gradually. Mostly they cherished each other, soaking in the sensation of their deepened bond, appreciating each other's bodies and reveling over the wonder of the life they had created.

“You'll forgive me if I'm not as energetic as usual, that magic really did a number on me.”

“Yeah you should stick to the simple things.” Robbie agreed. “Let me worry about the big stuff.”

“I don't know, what if people worry that you're controlling my life?”

“I'll just inform them that I'm only interested in controlling what you do with this.” 

Sportacus moaned, gasping as Robbie's long fingers traced and gripped his shaft.

“I can see that I am going to have to teach you how to be lazy.” Robbie purred, climbing astride his lover.

Before Sportacus could protest he felt himself sinking inside the warm slick heat. “Are... Are you sure you're okay?” He gasped, surprised by the relative lack of preparation.

“Sportafuck, I know how I like to take your cock. Just lay there and let me use you for my pleasure again.”

“Oh.” He managed.

“I would never even have offered if I hadn't wanted you.” Robbie moaned. “Gods, Sport, Sporty I...” He panted, gripping the muscular chest before him.

“Yes?” Sportacus grinned, tracing his hands up his lover's body.

“Godsdamnit.” Robbie growled, his cock throbbing.

“Do you need something?”

“Touch me.” He begged, his body tensing.

“Where?” Sportacus purred coyly.

“Grab my cock, Sportaflop.” He spat. “Make me cum.”

“You're going to cum all over me aren't you? Do you want to see me painted in your seed?”

“God, Sporty, I love it when you talk dirty.”

“It's not dirty, Robbie, this love that we have, it's beautiful, it's pure.” Sportacus soothed, stroking the dick with both hands, resting on his elbows. “But if you're worried about clean up...”

Robbie was astounded as his lover bent forward at what almost seemed to be an impossible angle and started sucking his cock. Robbie whimpered as he moved, seeing the hero's arms locked behind his back to brace himself as he thrust up. Robbie barely noticed the feeling of his partner flooding his ass as he spilled himself down the elf's throat.

“Jesus Christ, Sport, that... Can you suck your own dick or something?” Robbie gasped after slumping to the side.

He grinned. “I can.”

“Remind me later, I think I'd like to see that.”

Sportacus laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time enjoy some GILF threesome action and the actual ending. Assumedly.
> 
> Also, surprising no one, more poly propoganda.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically entirely porn. Also I finally named Sportacus' mom. Allari is the best.

“I'm not really sure...” Íþróttaálfurinn began as his wife and Glanni pushed him into their room.

“You're overthinking it, hon.” She teased.

“Just relax and let us take care of you.” Glanni purred, peeling off his black bodysuit.

“He really is a beautiful man, isn't he.” Allari prompted.

Íþró’s eyes darted between his partners nervously as they undressed. They noticed his reticence and turned on him to start removing his clothes. Glanni flared his wings. “According to my son your ears are almost as sensitive as our wings.”

Íþró reached a tentative finger to trail along the tip of one, it fluttered under his touch like a leaf in the wind, a shudder running through Glanni's body. The fae reached a hesitant hand to Íþróttaálfurinn's face, gradually leaning in for a kiss, running his hands up to gently stroke an ear. Íþró moaned into his mouth in response, pulling him closer.

Íþró was somehow both more relaxed and more excited to realize that he had been stripped to his trousers, and those only remaining impeded by the fact he had pulled Glanni into his lap. His wife began to kiss him as the fae went to work on his fly. He felt powerless and exhilarated by the onslaught of two partners focusing totally on him. He slipped into Glanni's mouth with a whimper and then found his face between his wife's thighs.

He was dizzy from a lack of oxygen when she finally escaped his grasp, Glanni's ministrations had progressed to vigorously opening him with his fingers. The fae popped his painted lips free from Íþró's cock to grin, though the fingers remained pressing firmly into his sweet spot. “Is it time to reposition already?”

Having recovered from her own breather, Allari moved over to straddle her husband. Íþró was about to form a question when he felt Glanni's fingers slide out and simultaneously felt his member slide in as his wife sank down on his own. The three all took a simultaneous moment to adjust to their new balance before starting to move.

Íþró was lost to the sensation of both being filled and feeling the familiar heat of his wife. He knew that he couldn't last long and found that he was seeking Glanni's gaze. The fae smiled around his panting mouth, leaning his head on Allari’s shoulder. Íþró buried the fingers of each hand into each of their hair, his hips starting to stiffen. Somehow the three of them managed to share a kiss and Íþró groaned as the orgasm rolled through him. Glanni buried himself deep and finished in a few vigorous thrusts.

~

Sportacus wondered at how different the home felt, just as silent as the first morning he woke, but somehow fuller for those still aslumber. Sportacus took stock of the larder and considered what would be the most suitable breakfast for the household. His mother soon joined him and the two bantered casually as they prepared breakfast.

“I hope that the two of them come to an understanding on their own. Your father still doesn't trust Glanni out of his sight, although maybe he's just that possessive. I'm glad you inherited my sense of bluntness. I would have lost my mind if you were as thick skulled as he is.”

“How are you?”

“I'm doing quite well, thank you. I could be better but I think that your father doesn't trust Glanni won't try to knock me up, as if that ship hadn't sailed decades ago. If I could have had more children I would have.”

Sportacus hummed into his tea. “What if Pabbi knocks up Glanni like I did Robbie?”

Allari snickered. “I hope he does, I don't think he's considered it yet.”

“Huh, would they be considered more my half siblings or my niblings?” Sportacus mused.

~

“Good morning handsome.” Glanni purred tauntingly, pulling Íþróttaálfurinn close after Allari left the room. The elf had enjoyed the comfort of waking between two mates, but as he started to come to his senses he felt less sure of himself and the situation. “Oh don't go getting shy on me now, stud.” Glanni slid astride Íþró's hips. “I have to admit that I was very impressed by how well you took my cock.”

Íþró chuckled. “A marriage does not last very long if you don't learn to be creative in the bedroom.”

“And yet this was your very first threesome. Don't get me wrong I appreciate having that exclusive privilege, but I'm just surprised that we could convince you.”

“Is this you getting shy on me, Glæpur?”

“Do you want me to be?” Glanni batted his eyes.

“You ought to know by now that all I want from you is the truth.” Íþróttaálfurinn responded evenly.

“In that case,” Glanni rolled his hips against the elf’s growing erection. “I really want you to ravage me.”

Íþróttaálfurinn flipped the criminal onto his back, eliciting a surprised yelp. “You want me to rough you up then?”

“Do your worst, hero. I'm a hardened criminal mastermind, I don't think that you've got it in you.”

Íþró chuckled darkly. “I think that you will find yourself to be the one getting something in you.”

Glanni squealed as Íþró thrust into him roughly, and the elf paused before Glanni urged him on impatiently. “Let me be noisy.” He dragged his nails down Íþró's back. “Leave marks.” He demanded. “Throttle me.”

Although the violent intensity Glanni demanded didn't come naturally to him, Íþróttaálfurinn was a quick learner and adapted quickly to his partner’s needs, growing more confident, even enjoying the roughness of holding nothing back.

~

Robbie woke to soft kisses peppered across his face and neck. He grumbled and pulled the pillow over his face. Sportacus laughed and started kissing his torso, his ticklish sides and his belly. Robbie whined even as the smiling mouth and twitching moustache continued to tease him. He let out a gasp as he felt the heat close around his morning erection. Robbie groaned and uncovered his face to look at the smug hero bobbing on his cock.

“Good morning.” He bid, pulling away to slide up Robbie's long body.

“I would argue but you seem to be pretty determined to prove me wrong.” Robbie kissed the eager mouth, thrust up against the hips sitting on his. Sportacus grinned into the kiss and started to push against Robbie's hardness.

“Every moment I spend with you is a good one, Robbie.” He groaned as he took more of the length within him. “Especially when you're inside me.”

“I find it agreeable myself.” Robbie replied setting his hands on the hero's hips as they pressed together.

Sportacus moved gradually, not setting to his usual pace, and then to Robbie's astonishment, bent double and could just press his mouth to the tip of his own penis. “I don't quite have the leverage I need from this position but I think that you get the idea.”

“You're such a show off.” Robbie groaned.

“You love to watch.”

“I love you, Sportadork.”

“Oh, Robbie, I'm so glad you're mine.”

“Always.”

Sportacus started to move with more determination staring into his mate's eyes. Robbie tried to meet his mate’s pace with thrusts of his own, but soon tired. The hero just kept going until Robbie burst with a hoarse cry, filling Sportacus with his heat.

After catching his breath he begged. “Sport, Sporty, Sportacus, please... Fuck my face, I want to taste you.”

“How could I refuse?” He slipped free from the softening member and moved his own forward, kneeling on Robbie's chest, groaning as he felt out his partner's mouth. “Ah, gods, Robbie, you're so beautiful.” He gasped, clutching at the headboard. He whimpered and moaned as grey eyes glittered up at him. Robbie teased, humming, swallowing, swirling. Sportacus was nearly sobbing with pleasure as he finally found release, Robbie greedily gulping each drop, his throat constricting around each twitch. “Robbie, so good.” He choked. Robbie smiled around him and pulled away as Sportacus shuddered.

“Well, with that appetizer out of the way I think that you were waking me for breakfast?”

“Y-yeah.” He replied shakily as he caught his breath.

~

Allari sat at the head of the table and smugly regarded the men in her life. Glanni attempted to pretend an air of casual indifference despite very clearly sitting funny and covered in bruises. Íþróttaálfurinn was blushing furiously and determinedly not meeting anyone's gaze. Her son and his mate were the only ones behaving normally, which surprised her as she had expected Robbie at least would be considerably more begrudging. She supposed that it was just that the couple were still too wrapped up in one another to notice anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be the end, until I get around to the alternate timeline.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied there's going to be yet another chapter after this.
> 
> Sportacus and Robbie finally get married and they have a very lengthy wedding night.

After the less than relaxing vacation, Sportacus and Robbie decided to marry in a quiet civil ceremony at City Hall. Of course the reality ended up a bit more exciting. Robbie had insisted that they dress for the occasion, Sportacus in a sky blue tuxedo with a royal blue waistcoat and navy bowtie. Robbie’s dress played up his masculine features without diminishing the grandeur and elegance of his full skirts.

All three of their parents were in attendance, seeming to have become more comfortable with one another in the meantime. The kids were delighted to meet their hero's, and villain’s, parents. Íþróttaálfurinn showed off his own feats of strength and athleticism, while Glanni demonstrated magic tricks despite not actually using his magic. Allari discussed baking and had brought treats everyone could eat.

Robbie was slightly self conscious as he was just starting to show and the two hadn't decided how to explain the situation to the kids just yet. They were a little young yet for comprehensive sex education, the couple certainly did not want to step on the toes of the children's parents. They had been trepidatious in the first place simply being open about their relationship. That the town had been so supportive of their wedding was heartening, but they were still finding their words.

As it was they had only shared suspiciously little about the events of their trip. Fortunately the town's gossip mill had been eager to move on to discussing the wedding and when they did finally share the news of their expected child, the trip would mostly likely be forgotten.

~

Sportacus hesitated only a moment as he shuffled his beloved in his arms. As soon as the door opened, he strode in, smoothly kicking the door closed behind him and dropping Robbie on the bed, kissing him again while mid bounce. “Oh Robbie, my Robbie, mine.” He mumbled between gasps, his hands diving into the full skirts, fingers seeking flesh in the intricate folds of delicate fabric.

“Sportacus, don't tear the dress.” Robbie chided smugly. 

Sportacus growled in response. “I’d rather tear the whole thing off.”

“Patience, dear, or do you need some help?” Robbie offered.

Sportacus dropped to his knees and focused on the task at hand. As he sought out the fastening ties, he kept Robbie on edge by nipping and sucking on his thighs. It was almost too much for Sportacus to concentrate as he buried his face into the creamy, rapidly pinking skin. He was leaving marks before he'd moved on to mouthing his new husband's groin through silk panties.

Robbie thrashed on the bed helplessly as his groom forcefully put his mouth and clever fingers to work. First slipping aside, then below his undergarments and then inside him. Robbie whimpered in relief as his now soaking panties were torn away and splatted against the wall. Sportacus sucked him off with single minded determination and Robbie regretted that his skirts were so full he couldn't see his husband's face.

No sooner than he had come before Sportacus moved on to eating him out with just as much gusto. By the time his post orgasm hypersensitivity had passed his ass was opened wide and ready as the hero finally emerged from the sea of skirts to ease inside him. He’d shed his jacket, untied his tie, and assumedly dropped his pants but the pale dress shirt and glimmering waistcoat remained. It enhanced the cut of his figure, even, perhaps especially, while he was thoroughly mussed, hair sticking out at all angles. 

Sportacus’ hands gripped onto Robbie's hips firmly and Robbie had just enough time to consider what was about to happen to him, as they met in a passionate kiss, then powerful thrusts rocked him to his core.

Robbie could only cling to his husband's broad shoulders, snatching kisses or leaving the occasional love bite as the energetic elf slammed into him again and again. This was the roughest fucking Sportacus had ever dared giving him and Robbie was blown away by it, every second more overwhelmed. He felt his cock reach its fullness, throbbing in readiness as Sportacus began to scream.

“Gods, Robbie, My Robbie, My Robbie, mine, mine, mine.” He trailed off with a shuddering moan as he came. He met his husband in a surprisingly soft kiss. “You're so lovely, so beautiful, Robbie. I love you so much.” He panted, still shivering in the last twinges of his orgasm. He ran his hands along Robbie's body before leaning back to behold him in his entirety, resting his palms on the growing dome of Robbie's belly. “I still can't believe how lucky we are, to have each other, to have a baby.” Tears glittered in his eyes.

“I didn't think that I had enough fae blood in me to conceive or I would have warned you.” Robbie sighed, as Sportacus slid away to lay next to him instead.

“I'm glad you didn't, although I wish we had found out, I wish everything between us, had been under better circumstances. I want to give you the best the world has to offer, but I seem to be dragging you through the worst in the process.”

Robbie chuckled. “The worst you've done wrong by me, Sport, is leaving this hanging.” He pressed his still throbbing erection against the hero's side.

“Oh sorry, I'll...”

“You'll lay right there and leave your ass where I can get it.” Robbie grumbled fondly, taking off the hero's sweat soaked clothes. He rose to his feet languidly as he shimmied out of his dress, it falling around him like water. Sportacus drank in the sight of him in just a camisole and the stockings that had rolled down to his knees. Robbie reached out to grab the firm ass cheeks and Sportacus obediently backed into the demanding hands.

Robbie first rubbed himself along the cleft, drawing moans as he prepared the lube and slowly teased his partner open. “You see, my love, you need to learn to slow down and savor life sometimes.” He pushed in gradually, hands pressing down on the hero's flanks to encourage Sportacus to obey.

“Your cock feels so good, Robbie. You're so big, you go so deep.” He whined, resisting the urge to push back. After all the fun was in knowing that he could overpower him but instead chose to let himself be used for the long game.

“This cock is yours now, Sportafuck, but you, you are mine, and I can do with you what I please.” He ran his nails against the strong back and enjoyed the way he gasped, hitched his hips back against him.

“Yes, yes, Robbie, I'm yours.” He moaned. “D-do...Ah!” 

“Yes?” Robbie purred, rubbing his ears as he continued his smooth rolling motions.

“R-Robbie!”

“That's my name.” Robbie cooed.

“I-I want...”

“You want what I want now, Sporty.”

“Yes!”

“Such a good boy, I should reward you.” Robbie gave a few rapid thrusts and Sportacus squealed. “You're so noisy, I love that about you.” Robbie panted. He wasn't going to be able to last long like this, even as he tried to draw it out. He could still feel the phantom sensations of his previous use, simply having Sportacus on his knees in front of him, his ass in the air as he continued to fill it was almost too much.

“Robbie, touch me?” Sportacus’ breathed hopefully.

“What's the magic word?”

“Please, please touch me, Robbie.” He panted excitedly.

“Well, since you asked nicely.” Robbie started working them both at the same pace, matching each thrust and stroke until he was biting down on Sportacus’ trapezius muscle to smother his own moaning as the hero streamed across his hand.

~

“I'm so sorry that your fathers couldn't make it. Glanni's on bedrest and Íþró is taking care of him.” Allari apologized.

“Oh no, what's wrong?” Sportacus asked 

“Will he be okay?” Robbie actually looked worried.

Allari smiled crookedly. “He's doing fine, it's nothing serious just one of those things that older people need to be careful about. Between you and me I think that Glanni is exaggerating for the attention. Staying with you boys will be quite the vacation from their bickering.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least one of you should know what happens next, as well as the satisfaction of knowing that it's all your fault.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this for days trying to think of anything more to add but this feels like as good a place as any to stop so enjoy this short chapter while I see what motivation I can work up for my other wips that are stalled abruptly.

Allari had come to stay from the baby shower until the birth before she insisted that she needed to return home, and also invited them to come stay for awhile as soon as they were able. She had been increasingly distraught as the baby was a full two weeks late, although she had agreed with Robbie's insistence that the baby be born on her own schedule.

Robbie had a difficult birth which lasted long into the night. They were terrified at first when she wasn't breathing, giving into despair and sorrow as the newborn was brought to another room, but when they heard her first cries their sobbing redoubled with joy.

~

They spent the first month in Robbie's lair before begrudgingly coming to the conclusion that they should travel back to Álfheimar if for no other reason than to have additional hands to assist them with Rikki. The baby seemed to like the bright wide open outdoors, especially seeming to enjoy the view and the light of the airship. The trip was taken at a much easier pace than their previous ones.

She also seemed to enjoy resting in Sportacus’ arms while he piloted the ship, unbothered by the peddling and often falling asleep. Robbie tended to be asleep whenever the baby was as well and generally Sportacus was only able to sleep while they were both asleep at night. A few times, Robbie had even caught him nodding off while pedaling.

“They're here!” Íþróttaálfurinn shouted happily as he opened the door, hugging the new parents before taking the opportunity to hold his granddaughter for the first time.

“How's Glanni?”

“He's doing fine the grumpy puss, I bet he's loving the pampering I've had to give him. But now I have this little princess to pamper so he'll have to get used to me spoiling her too.”

“Your father is in our bedroom.” Allari told Robbie as she came to stand at her husband's shoulder and greet the baby again. “Do you remember me, little Rikki?”

Sportacus spent a moment longer with his parents before following his husband to the master bedroom. He reached the doorway just in time to hear Robbie squeal. “You're huge!”

Glanni lay on his side, indeed huge with a massively distended stomach. “You didn't tell them did you, Allari?”

“I didn't want to steal their thunder.” She replied with a grin.

“This is... Certainly a surprise.” Sportacus managed.

“Triplets.” Íþróttaálfurinn explained, trying to smother a look of pride.

“Yuck it up, I can't wait until I can use the toilet myself again. The luxury of someone else wiping your ass gets old after a few weeks.” Glanni grumped. Allari came over to sit with him and introduce him to Rikki, as Íþróttaálfurinn helped him sit up enough to hold her. “I bet you will be happy when you have some playmates, won't you little one?”

“She'll be just as enthusiastic as I am about being surrounded by boys.” Allari responded dryly.

“Well, this is an interesting form of father son bonding.” Robbie offered Glanni, who laughed until he had to lie back down again.

“I'll be lucky if there's anything left of me after this.” The elder fae chuckled.

“Robert, Tobias and Florence.” Allari indicated of Glanni's squirming belly.

“I guess that we might be staying here longer than I thought then.” Sportacus offered.

“We already moved your things into the guest room so that we could turn your old room into the nursery.”


End file.
